(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel phospholipid polymers and processes for their use in personal care applications. The polymers by virtue of the presence of a mixed polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene glycol in correct location within in the molecule, and the polymeric nature of the compounds, result in liquidity, high foam, solubility and enhanced reactivity as well as inverse cloud point and film forming properties. The correct selection of the proper molecule results in the optimum combination of desired properties.
Since the compounds of the present invention are high molecular weight, they have a high degree of oxidative stability, even at elevated temperatures. In addition, these compounds are non volatile and unlike many other traditional fatty quaternary compounds are non yellowing when applied to textile substrates and are non irritating to eyes and skin.
The compounds of the present invention are prepared by the reaction of a suitable phosphating agent with a pendant hydroxyl group which is present on a polyoxyalkylene polymer, followed by neutralization to a pH of between 6 and 11, followed by the reaction with epichlorohydrin followed lastly by the reaction with a tertiary amine to give a quaternary compound. In a preferred embodiment the polyoxyalkylene glycol has been prepared by the reaction of both ethylene oxide and propylene oxide. In a more preferred embodiment, the ethylene oxide is at the terminal portion of the molecule and the propylene oxide is in the center. This results in the best combination of solubility and highest percentage reacted.
(2) Description of Arts and Practices
Fatty Phosphobetaines have been known since 1974. There are several patents which have issued on this topic.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,893 and 3,928,509 both issued to Diery disclose the basic technology used to make phosphobetaines and the alkyl derivatives.
Later, phosphobetaines based upon alkylamidoamines and imidazolines rather than alkyl amines were patented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,449 issued in 1980 to Mayhew and O'Lenick. This patent teaches that phosphate quats can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, three equivalents of epichlorohydrin and in a subsequent step, three equivalents of a tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064 issued in 1980 to Lindemann et al teaches the basic technology that is used for the preparation of amido and imidazoline based phosphobetaines. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of a tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,602 issued in 1981 to O'Lenick and Mayhew teaches the basic technology that is used for the preparation of phosphobetaines based upon phosphorous acid salts. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphorous acid salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of a tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,911 issued in 1981 to Lindemann et al teaches the utilization of phosphobetaines based upon phosphorous acid. These compounds are useful as surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,542 issued in 1981 to O'Lenick and Mayhew teaches the process technology used for the preparation of phosphobetaines. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of a tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,386 issued in 1982 to O'Lenick and Mayhew teaches the technology for the preparation of imidazoline derived phosphobetaines based upon phosphorous acid salts. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphorous acid salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of an imidazoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,002 which is related to U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,449 issued in 1985 to Mayhew and O'Lenick teach that phosphate quats can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, three equivalents of epichlorohydrin and three equivalents of a tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,171 issued to O'Lenick teaches that silicone phosphate esters can be prepared by phosphating internal (i.e. non-terminal) dimethicone copolyols. U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,493 issued to O'Lenick teaches that non-polymeric silicone phosphobetaines can be prepared using the phosphate esters of U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,171.
It is also known that under certain catalytic conditions, epichlorohydrin reacts with certain alcohols to give an intermediate which can be used to react with tertiary amines to quaternary compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,440 to Susi (May 1969) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,045 to Susi (June 1970) teaches the use of chlorohydroxypropyl ether to alkylate specific tertiary amines which are the reaction product of a primary fatty amine and ethylene or propylene oxide. The compounds are used as antistatic agents in polymeric compositions such as polyolefin. The antistatic properties of these compounds are achieved by the minimization of static charges on the polymer surface. These anti-static materials are incorporated into the polymer melt and are effective by virtue of their insolubility in the molten polymer. The quaternary compounds migrate to the polymer surface and are effective antistatic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,122 to Emanuelsson issued Mar. 13, 1979 teaches that tallow alcohol and certain other higher molecular weight alcohols and their alkoxylates can be reacted with epichlorohydrin, then subsequently with tertiary amines to give compounds suitable for paper debonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064 to Lindemann et al issued Jul. 29, 1980 teaches that phosphobetaines can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate or phosphite salt with epichlorohydrin under aqueous conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,541 to O'Lenick, et al, issued Aug. 11, 1981 teaches the process for the preparation of the phosphobetaines described in Lindemann (U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064). None of these patents teach the compounds of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,077 issued January 1989 to O'Lenick teaches guerbet alcohol quaternary compounds can be prepared by reacting epichlorohydrin with guerbet alcohols then subsequently reacting the intermediate with amines.